


Mámorosan

by Szim



Series: Victuuri songficeim [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Sziasztok!Megint gazdagítanám a dedikált songfic-gyűjteményem... Ezúttal a várva várt első közös szereplésük van terítéken. A zenét Christől vettem kölcsön, érthető okok miatt...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atkRoGLJ6ow





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Megint gazdagítanám a dedikált songfic-gyűjteményem... Ezúttal a várva várt első közös szereplésük van terítéken. A zenét Christől vettem kölcsön, érthető okok miatt...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atkRoGLJ6ow

_  
__  
__  
___  
El se hiszem, hogy lassan több, mint három éve annak, hogy felhagytam a szólózással, és edzővé váltam. És ez az egész  némileg másképpen virágzott ki, mint amire számítottam... De nem rossz értelemben. Csupán egy kis inspirációra, változatosságra áhítoztam... De, azt, amit kaptam, el se tudom mondani. Erre nem készültem fel. Az életem egésszé vált a lehető legtöbb értelemben azóta. Igen, azt hiszem én vagyok a legszerencsésebb ember a világon. És most itt állok, mellettem a mindenemet jelentő személyjel, arcunkra ugyanaz az izgalom van írva... El se hiszem, hogy végre újra színpadra léphetek... Ennyi idő után, olyan érzés ez, mintha hazatérnék. És csak emeli a fényét, hogy kivel térek haza.

Besiklunk a kezdőpozícióba, és várjuk, hogy a választott zenénk lassan kiáradjon a hangszórókból...

__  
_  
_ _Könyörögtem neked, hogy ne tedd_

_  
_Az első közös szereplésünk, mint pár. A korcsolya-világ régi-új üdvöskéi... Felemelő... Mozdulataink lassúak, átvesszük a zene sikamlósságát... Áh, még mindig látom magam előtt, Yuri miként reagált, mikor először hallotta ezt a számot...

_  
_ _De te mindig légszomjassá teszel_

Szinkronban mozgunk, szimbiózisban a csörgedező hangfolyammal... Eljátszva a történetünket... Igen, itt már nem csak Viktor, vagy csak Yuri van a jégen... Hanem mi ketten, egy egységként..

  
_Hogy tudnék neked ellenállni?_

_  
_Lágy gesztusokkal fejezzük ki az érzéseinket, és minden apró cselekedet igaz, ezért fogunk mi nyerni, mert nem azért jöttünk ide, hogy egy hamis, valótlan történetet tukmáljunk rá a közönségre... Nem.. Arra senki sem vevő.. De erről a szemüket sem tudják majd levenni.. Mert ebben itt lüktet a szenvedélyünk, és ennél valóságosabb nem is lehetne.. Ezek vagyunk mi..

 

_Mikor a szívemet mindig levetkőzteted._

_  
___  
A szívünket most kitárjuk, és megosztjuk egy apró részét a most egybegyűltekkel.. Hadd érezzék ők is ezt a csodát...

  
_Ah~ Ooh~ Ah~_

_  
_Hadd ámuljanak... Yuri, most is olyan lélegzetelállítóan repülsz, mint mikor először csináltuk, csak most már sokkal szebb... Igen, és ezt csak én tudhatom...

_  
_ _Ma este csak az enyém vagy_

_  
_Unisonóban forgunk négyszereseket, a publikum felállva éljenzi az előadást.. Pedig még nem is láttak semmit...

 

_A fényes égtől bujdosunk_

_  
_A zene lassan gyorsul, vele együtt mi is arra késztetjük a világot, hogy velünk forogjon, vegye fel a mi tempónkat, mert ez a mi pillanatunk..

 

_Csináljuk egész éjszaka_

 

És igen, megint úgy érzem magam mint az első alkalommal, mikor közösen táncoltunk... Mintha megérinthetném a végtelent, a színek összefolynak a hangokkal...

 

_Ma este csak az enyém vagy_

_  
_...a hangok a hideggel, ami kontrasztot képez azzal a hévvel, amit mi sugárzunk...

 

_Nézz a szemembe_

_  
_..igen, fantasztikus, amint együtt ragyogunk...

 

_Csak az enyém vagy_

_  
_Érzem, most megtapasztalhatjuk a lehetetlent is, mert együtt bármire képesek vagyunk..

 

_Csak az enyém vagy_

_  
_A testünk a jól ismert módon fonódik össze... lábam a lába helyén, háta a hátam helyén.. keze a hajamban... kezem az arcán...

_  
_ _Mi mind áttáncoljuk az éjszakát_

_  
_És egy olyan közös lépéssorozatot mutatunk be, melyet még senki sem látott. Szinte érzem a csodálatukat nőni, a hangjuk már vizuális méreteket öltött..

  
_Gyere közelebb és tarts szorosan_

_  
_Még jobban egybeolvadunk, a nézők lelkesedése a tetőfokon tombol, már nem tudják mire számítsanak... Csak egyet tudnak biztosan: Viktor Nikiforov mindig meglepi őket, így már készítik is fel magukat az elképzelhetetlenre.. És én mondom, jól teszik, mert ami most következik..

 

_Mi mind áttáncoltuk az éjszakát_

_  
_Yurit elengedem, lendületet adva neki, felengedem a befogadó és szabadelvű légbe, és hagyom, hadd szárnyaljon az én galambom... A hangulat elérte a tetőfokát...Tehát jöhet a moduláció... Nekikezdek én is a magam részének a formációban...

  
_Két árny kihúzott minket_

_  
_És kedvesem a kezemben landol elegánsan... A muzsika is elhalkul, még a világ is egy perces néma csönddel adózik ennek a csodának mit alkotunk, csak a szívdobogását hallom, majd hirtelen, mint aki víz alól jött fel, meghallom fülcsigám miként fogadja be hullámokban, az egyre erősödő ovációt. Mi csak mosolygunk, azt hiszem elnyertük a világ szívét, úgy ahogy én Yuri kezét..

**Author's Note:**

> Remélem ez se okozott csalódást, és legyen bármelyik eset is, visszajelzést szívesen fogadok.. :D


End file.
